


Begin Again

by stacymc2012



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacymc2012/pseuds/stacymc2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift. It just seemed to fit. It's short, but I hope you enjoy either way. - AU

Alex took a deep breath in front of the mirror; she was rechecking her makeup and outfit. She looked down at her high-heeled scandals… A small voice in the back of her head reminded her, _Gabe doesn’t like it when you wear high-heels. You look taller than him._ Alex swallowed hard and tried to shut the voice. “But I like them,” she said firmly in the mirror before grabbing her purse and keys and walking out the door.

She opted for walking to the café rather than driving. It was a beautiful, sunny, Spring day and there hadn’t been many of those as of late. The actress took advantage of it by wearing the first short-sleeved sundress she hadn’t been able to wear in over nine or ten months. Alex couldn’t help but _want_ to wrap her arms around herself subconsciously, even though the rough bruises were long gone. He didn’t like it when she showed her arms. She used to pay the price every time she defied him. But, she stubbornly fought the urge and didn’t wrap her arms around herself. She continued walking, holding her head high.

Alex arrived at the café, her curls splayed out vivaciously, revealing their owner’s true character. She looked around, she expected he would be late, and yet, there he sat, waiting for her. Honestly, she was crazy for even being there. He was practically half her age and here she was out on a date with him. _He_ would have looked down at her for this. “ _You’ve stooped this low, Alex?”_ She could already hear him say to her in an accusatory tone.

She swallowed and shook her head slightly. _He_ had no say in this. This was her life. He had no right to make her feel ashamed for something, or rather someone, who finally made her smile again. And he did. He did make her smile in the four hours they’d spent together previously. They had met at a dinner through a mutual friend.  Alex was suddenly really glad she’d let Heather drag her to her family gathering that night.

He must have spotted her when she entered and stood as she walked over to him, a smile instantly appearing when she saw him stand _for her_. Alex stood before him and he took her hands, and kissed both her cheeks. “It’s great to see you again, Alex. You look absolutely wonderful! That color really brings out your eyes.”

The grin his mouth formed assured her that he was being genuine. Feeling a slight blush rising in her cheeks, she replied, “Thank you, Matt. It’s great to meet with you too.”

She watched as he pulled out the chair for her and she took a seat easily. He would never know how nice it was to be treated like this. Nor would he ever know how she… “You clean up rather nice,” she teased gently and Matt laughed as he took a seat.

They got their pastries and coffee and sat again, talking and telling stories. He laughed at a story she told him. He truly laughed to the point where he couldn’t breathe. He’d thrown his head back laughing as if he were a child. Alex had never seen someone laugh so badly at something she’d said, but his laugh was so full and real, she didn’t doubt it being sincere at all. They continued talking for what seemed like hours, laughing mostly.

Suddenly, it took a different turn though. Their tone had gone from loud and sanguine to low and solemn yet it wasn’t scary. Alex wasn’t sure why, but here she was, opening her heart out to a virtual stranger. She sipped on her coffee to keep herself composed as she barely scraped the surface of what her previous relationship had been like. “It’s been eight months since we broke up and quite honestly, I can’t help but think that all love ever does is break you and then it just ends,” she didn’t care how childish that might’ve sounded.

Matt gave her a sad smile and whispered, “Not always, Kingston. If you’ll let me, I promise you, this will be so much more different. I don’t know what he did to you but I won’t hurt you like that; not intentionally.”

“Are you asking me to begin again?” She replied lowly and rather hesitantly. She was nearly twice his age!

“I am. And I’m asking you to trust me. I know it’s a lot but-”

She cut him off by firmly replying, “Alright. I will try,” she promised back.

Matt gave her a charming smile and gently tapped her nose, “I won’t let you down.” He vowed.

Her heart fluttered slightly and she realized how much he meant that as well.


End file.
